Talk:Lady in White/@comment-47.151.192.4-20171225015038
You are all full of shit and should be ashamed of yourselves as should Paranormal Witless for grossly exaggerating this incident. I have spoken to Alain personally and was told to the degree to which they distorted the facts. Peg did not look skeletal, she looked like Peg. What scared them so bad was that when she finally said "Hello" back to them she "spoke" with thought projection. Per Alain, "When she spoke it came from all around us, almost like whisper. It was quiet but deafening at the same time." Alain also told me that, looking back on things 20 years down the line, he didn't believe Peg meant them any harm. He said he got the impression that she was trying to guild them off Mt. Lee to keep them from maybe doing what she did. Yeah, sounds evil and demonic to me. Peg was a sweet and poised young woman who only wanted to act on stage. She suffered the loss of Father and Step-Mother, (Whom she adored), when she was only a child and her natural mother all but abandoned her. She ended up married and finally forced to divorced to a fellow actor, Robert Keith, who was an abusive alcoholic who beat Peg to a pulp when she found out the asshole still had a wife and kid elsewhere. This was all before she turned 21 by the way. In the 1920s. When she came to LA she was not some dewy eyed wannabe starlet. She was an accomplished Broadway actress with a fan base. She DID NOT get a bad review for her RKO film, 13 Women. The film itself got the bad review, ( Peg's performance was actually praised). The studio pulled the film after the bad reviews and subsequently recut/ retitled it. When they did that Peg's part was cut down to a cameo. RKO dropped her contract, (Rumor there is it was because Peg refused to fuck some sleazeball studio head.) She already suffered from either clinical depression or bipolar disorder. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. The rest is history. So nice though that Hollywood, the town that had a hand in killing her, is still raping her ghost/ corpse to turn a buck. One last thing, all you kids talking about going to Mt. Lee to see her ghost-Good Luck! If the Rangers catch you you're going to LA lockup with the gangbangers. The terrain is treacherously steep and the dirt loose and its pitch black at night. How Alain and his friends got up and down without lights is really an instance of dumb luck. Every year in Griffith Park there are stories of some stupid kid who tries to climb to the Hollywood Sign only to step the wrong place in the dark and fall to their death. Finally, that area is also known to be used as a dump site for murder victims. You may meet someone on Mt.Lee. But it won't be Peg...